Present, Future, But No Past
by oooSilverWolfooo
Summary: Bella wakes up, and that's her story. Just that and nothing more. Bella wakes up. Her name is Bella. She knows this. She doesn't know why this is the only thing she wakes up with the knowledge of. Her name is Bella. Easy. Bella wakes up, knows her name is Bella (nothing more), and she has dreams. That's not strange- everyone does. But the people in her dreams, were, are, real.
1. Chapter 1

Present, Future, But No Past

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Have you ever had that feeling when you wake up one morning, and everything is perfect? The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and it feels like you slept a year with how refreshed you feel? Everything is quiet and peaceful?

You have?

Well good for you, because I haven't. At least, I don't think I have. If I did, then I can't remember.

…

The night air is thick with humidity and rests around my shoulders like a heavy blanket, making me feel almost weighed down and suffocating.

Dark clouds cover the sky, extinguishing the light that the stars could have given off.

I'm standing on a cliffside facing over a ravine with tall trees towering around me, almost making the large house nestled in the vegetation go unnoticed by me.

What draws my attention to this mountainous house- that could have passed as a manor- is not the size, but the fact that every single light must have been on.

It was a very pretty house. The entire one side of it, as far as I could see, was made of windows.

This place is really susceptible to stalkers, I think critically before my attention is once again drawn to the house. Or a particular room in the house.

It's big, like really big, and open like a bunch of walls have been knocked out and furniture is placed around a large screen TV.

The television, I can see, is glowing dimly and flashing through pictures and images though I strongly suspect that it's on mute by the commotion on the couch.

Six people are swarmed around one girl sitting on the couch, and even from far away, I can tell that these seven strangers are extremely pale and beautiful.

Like a moon's pull to a tide, I feel an urgency that makes me feel like I need to hear their conversation.

As the thought passes through my head, it's like a hand seizes my heart and gives an almost painful tug. Like a puppet, I'm dragged forward towards the edge of the cliff and no matter how firmly I plant my feet, it does little against the pull.

Suddenly I'm sailing through open air, but not falling.

The thick wind whips past me and I tightly clench my eyes shut. When I open them, I find myself standing in the room I so desperately felt that I needed to be in.

I stand next to the softly glowing television and just three feet away are the inhumanly beautiful people.

Six pair of worried eyes, strangely golden in color, stare intently at a small pixie-like girl with short raven hair.

Her eyes are frozen open, also that strange topaz, and staring blankly ahead as her eyes flick back and forth at something only she could see. Fingers clutched tightly on a blond male and blond female's forearm so much so, that a flash of fear passes through me in concern for her hand.

Finally, she blinks a couple times and meets the eyes of the older blond male who seems the calmest.

A bronze haired boy snarls at something I don't understand.

"There is a girl coming to Forks, Charlie's daughter, and she'll bring a big change to our family." She speaks and I'm taken aback by her voice, though I don't know why I would be.

If she's already that gorgeous, why not her voice sound like bells.

"Good or bad?" The man asks.

"I don't know Carlisle, she's all fuzzy. I can't see her clearly, or even at all. I just know that we have to stay."

"What is she?" A boy who looks like he has tree trunks for arms, asks.

The pretty pixy furrows her brows. "Human."

A shocked silence envelopes them and confusion fogs my consciousness.

"Bella? Bella?" A panicked voice, not one of this family, calls and I feel a slight throb in my skull.

Then I feel that hand grip my heart again and I barely have time to brace myself before I'm jerked backwards, completely passing through the window, going up, up, up the cliff until my feet land on the rocky surface.

It's like the clouds are descending around me and they envelope me as my head spikes in pain.

…

"Bella? Bella?" The voice, a woman's voice, calls again- only this time, closer.

I pry my heavy eyes open to see a scene very different from my dream.

Instead of the suffocating black of cloud condemned night sky, an endless blue plane stretches out above me, so bright that I shrink away instinctually. Instead of the moon struggling to be seen, the sun is high above and makes spots dance across my vision and warms the black asphalt to such a degree, that it burns my skin through my jeans.

A shadow falls across my face revealing a woman.

"Oh thank god. Bella, can you hear me?" As soon as she speaks, I know that this was the voice that had so painfully dragged me out of unconsciousness.

Then I become aware of the head splitting ache in my brain as other noises rush into my ears as if desperate to be noticed.

All around me are about half a dozen people with flashing lights that make me cringe.

To my right is a bad car crash that looks like had collided head on. One vehicle has the entire front crunched in with the door wrenched off and lying five feet away. The other is just slightly damaged and smoking in the hood as an officer inspects something that only he can see.

Two medics are hovered around a man sitting on the edge of an ambulance with another officer talking seriously to him.

"Bella? Bella?" The annoying woman asks when I don't immediately answer.

I struggle to get away from her reaching hand but my shaking arm offers no support for my body.

"W-who are you? What happened- what's going on?" I mentally curse myself when my voice comes out scratchy.

Her hands fly to her mouth as a pained squeak escapes her, and I watch in confusion as tears well in her wide eyes.

"Ma'am," A paramedic who is kneeled next to me says. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Bella." I say without really thinking of the question and when I realize what I said, furrow my brows.

"Can you tell me how old you are Bella?" He holds his hand up in a stop gesture when the woman opens her mouth, seemingly about to answer his question for me.

"I…" When I try to think of that answer, try to look back and remember anything, a throb breaks my concentration. "I-I don't know; my head hurts."

A whimper escapes my lips as I reach up in search of the cause of the pain. My fingers just come into contact with something wet and matted in my hair, when the smell hits me.

It's like copper and metallic, and if a smell can be described as thick, it would be.

"Do you remember anything?" the man asks, his brows rutted in worry.

"No." I whisper, trying not to breathe in the queasy smell.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so this is one of my stories that I have quite a few chapters written for, and an idea of where I want it to go. This one might actually survive guys, just keep pushing me on it and I'll do the best I can.**

 **Man I posted a lot of new stories today...I hope I don't mix them up and upload the wrong chapter to the wrong story- I've done that before even without so many stories going at once.**

 **As always, please review and let me know what you think!**

 **~Silver~**


	2. Chapter 2

Present, Future, But No Past

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I sit in the small room staring down at my hands as the threat of tears burn behind my clenched eye lids.

 _I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here_ , is a chant repeated in my head like the annoying second hand of the clock ticking loudly in the quiet room.

The woman that I had learned to be my mother clutches my hand tightly. My skin itches from her touch and I want to shake her off, but I fear that that will make her cry again and I don't want that at all. I may not like her much, but I have a feeling that even the girl I was before I lost my memories, wouldn't know how to handle crying people.

I was told that I was in a car wreck; my mother was driving and the other person came around the bend in the road too fast, hitting us head on.

My mother, Renee, got off with just a few cuts and bruises, same with the other driver with the exception of a broken arm.

Somehow, I seem to carry the brunt of the damage, though nothing seems broken.

Except my mind.

The door opens with a soft click and a swish of air that causes me to jump. The doctor doesn't meet our eyes as he stares down at his clipboard with a mystified expression.

"Bella here has a slight concussion, but that's not really any reason she should have any memory loss. We don't know what caused it. The best advice I or any doctor could give, is to let her get some rest. It might come back with time. I would still like to keep her overnight for observation though, just in case."

Renee lets out a loud sob and clutches my hand tighter to the point of pain and I instinctively jerk my hand away.

This only makes her cry harder.

I can't help but roll my eyes. I'm the one who can't remember anything.

…

My overnight stay turns into a week, then two. It only took five minutes of stepping into the hospital for me to find out that I hate them, and that feeling only grew with the amount of time I spent there.

The needle apparently terrifies me; so much so that I pass out before it even touches my skin. And they prick me a lot in my two-week stay; I must have lost a gallon of blood.

They wanted to send me home after the second night, but Renee insisted that they keep me longer, do more tests. I've had five doctors, all saying the same thing. Nothing is wrong with me; my memory will or won't come back with time.

Renee cries every time and I just sit there helplessly as the woman that is supposed to be my mother, sobs for her lost child.

Because apparently, I'm not her.

Finally after the second week, they practically kick us out the doors, and I'm incredibly grateful. The antiseptic burns my nose and I have constantly been nauseous from the smell of blood coming through the doors.

"My Bella would be trying anything she could to remember me." She sniffs indignantly as we trudge to her newly repaired car.

She had quickly come to refer to me as two different people. Me now, and the girl I have no recollection of.

I wince as the bright hot sun burns my face as soon as we step out of the shade, and I have to squint against the glare. For the past two weeks, the only light I had seen was the artificial kind from light bulbs.

"I'm sorry." I say sincerely, hoping that she doesn't start to cry again. I hate it when she cries; I don't know how to deal with it. "But I don't remember her. How am I supposed to act like her?"

Luckily, I only receive a few more sniffles as we slide into the car.

"You should call Charlie when we get home, he's been worried."

If I were a dog, my ears would have perked up at the vaguely familiar name. Not knowing him familiar, but maybe hearing it in passing.

"Charlie?" I question as she carefully pulls out of the parking lot.

She frowns at the once again reminder of my ignorance of my life. "Your father."

I sit up even straighter. "What's he like?" I ask eagerly. Maybe he can bring back some memories that are missing.

"He's quiet but caring, and very awkward in a conversation."

"I want to meet him." I blurt out as she pulls up into the driveway of an unfamiliar house.

"You're not well Bella, plus you have school."

Oh right. I'm supposed to go back to school tomorrow. Along with many of the chemical and blood tests that they took, they also examined my knowledge. My average was higher than normal and they deemed me okay for school, though they were quite perplexed that they were the only memories to stay.

I have mixed feels about going to school. On one hand the familiar surrounding could be good to help my memories, but on the other, I wander how everyone would react.

If they didn't already know, they would quickly find out that I know none of them.

Renee nearly cries again when I have to ask her where my bedroom is, and after telling me, she shuffles off near tears.

I feel my own eyes water in response. She wants her daughter back, but I can't give her to her.

I look around my supposed room, but nothing looks familiar and there is no recognition in any of the things. It looks like what I would thing any fifteen-year-old's room would look like.

The bed is slightly messy, clothes peak out of the open closet and books are lying randomly around the room- on the floor, under a pillow, upside down and held open on the dresser.

It all looks very cozy and I can see it as being mine in another life. If only I could remember it.

I blush as I look through my closet, feeling as if I was looking through someone else's things. I find some comfy looking jeans and a loose t-shirt that I could wear tomorrow. It seemed that that was what most of my clothes consisted of, so I figure that it would be a safe choice.

Then I fall exhaustedly onto my bed only to grimace as something pokes me painfully in my back.

My thoughts of a nap quickly disappear as I pull a book- a journal- out from underneath me and sit up eagerly to thumb through the pages.

It was mine, and only went back about a year, but it was something. I spend the rest of the day reading through all the entries- wide spread in between and only if something interesting had happened, but it wasn't like I was looking back on something I remember writing.

It was like reading someone else's diary- witch was exactly like I was doing.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm, so another update for this story... Updates will not be every day but I figured I'd go ahead today. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Present, Future, But No Past

 **Chapter 3**

Bella's POV

"Bella!" A voice calls impatiently, the sound echoing around the empty house, and I jerk awake, sweating and panting with my heart racing.

The sudden jolt into consciousness has whatever I was dreaming about, missing from my mind.

"Bella!" Renee calls irritably. "Can you please make breakfast, I can't find my shoes and we're going to be late."

She appears in my door and frowns. "Why aren't you up, you have school."

"I'm sorry." I mumble groggily, wiping at the crust formed in the corner of my eyes. I lift myself to my feet, stumbling and having to brace myself against a wall as the room spins and dips beneath my feel.

It's been happening every time I stand up after sitting or lying down for a long time.

By the time I look back to the door, Renee is gone, probably in search of her shoes.

I slump over to my bathroom where I shower as quickly as I can, grimacing at the strawberry scented shampoo, and get dressed. I scrub my teeth with the minty toothpaste and sigh as I trip down the stairs.

The kitchen is empty and looks unused, dishes sitting in the sink that could probably range from a day to two weeks old.

Was that my job too? I soundlessly make my way to them and set them in the dishwasher, grimacing at the smell as I have to scrape something moldy off. I have to wash my hands thoroughly after that and get to looking for something to make for breakfast.

The fridge is empty, the pantry is bare, and only stale bread sits on the counter.

"Bella, where's my breakfast?" Renee asks, storming through the kitchen and making me jump.

"Umm… there's no food." I mumble.

She pauses in her haste and glances around the vacant storage spaces. "That's right, you need to go shopping. Can you stop by the grocery store after school? You have enough for the bus fare right?"

"I-I don't know what I'm supposed to get."

"You'll figure it out, you do this all the time." She waves off my worries. "Money's in the food jar."

I turn in the direction she indicated and see a clear jar stuffed with dollars sitting on top of the island counter.

"I don't even know where the store is at…" I mumble, shifting nervously as she whisks away.

"Now where are my shoes?" She sighs.

A flash of color catches my eye, making me turn. Sitting next to the front door are a pair of baby blue colored flats.

"Ah…" I point in the direction of the lonely footwear and a smile lights her face.

"Let's go then, we're going to be late." She says herding me to the door.

"But what about breakfast?" I ask. My stomach growls, adding its input.

"No time for that." She says and I am barely able to snag the jar of money I need to buy food. I frown as she shoves me into the car and a book bag into my arms.

Before I know it, I'm standing outside a large white building, teens hanging out on the steps or milling just inside the doors. Nothing seems familiar except for the growing constant nervousness I feel wriggling in my belly.

Heads turn curiously in my direction as I enter the doors, and I hug my backpack closer to my chest where it still rests uncertainly in my arms.

I don't know what to do; I don't know where my classes are, what classes I take, or where my locker is. Renee never explained anything to me on what I'm supposed to do once I get here.

Making what seems to be the best decision, I slip into the office that was just to the right of the front doors.

"Isabella dear, it's good to see that you are alright. What can I do for you?" A skinny older lady asks kindly with a yellowing smile.

I return the gesture with a slight grimace and shift uncomfortably.

"I-I don't know where go." I whisper, hoping she could hear it over the loud chatter separated by just a glass wall.

She does as she shifts through some papers. "Your mother was supposed to give you your schedule, did she not?"

Again, I shift. "Guess she forgot." I mumble awkwardly.

She smiles again, and she seems nice enough, so I take a glance at the name sitting on her desk. Mrs. Henderson it says.

"That's okay honey; I have an extra right here." She pulls out a few white sheets from a beige folder and holds them out for me to take. "Your locker number is right there as well."

"Thank you." I say with real conviction, relief evident in my voice.

Her smile never falters and she gives a slight wave as I head back in the direction of the hall crowded with students.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright guys, I know these are short chapters but that's what came out in writing. Please review!**

 **~Silver~**


	4. Chapter 4

Present, Future, But No Past

 **Chapter 4**

Bella's POV

I shift uncomfortably as I look through my locker and select the books I would need for my first two classes. All the stares bore into my back and make my muscles twitch.

I hate the attention, I hate it; I really do.

"Bella!" A girlish voice calls cheerfully and I turn slightly on instinct to see a blur of blond hair. The person it belongs to welds their body into me for a few quick seconds before pulling back. "I'm so glad you're okay; I heard what happened."

The people around me stare wide eyed, some of the bigger boys with matching jerseys chuckle.

"D-do I know y-you?" I ask tilting my head.

"Of course!" She exclaims with a hurt expression plastered to her face. "I'm Shauna, your best friend."

Even more confusion clouds my mind. "Shauna? Shauna Pierce?"

"You remember me?" She asks gleefully.

"No, no." I say quickly, taking a step back slightly. "I found a journal of mine and it said that you hated me and are always mean to me."

Her face smooths out, her smile exchanged for a scowl. "Well fine, if you want to be a killjoy."

"What?" I ask even more confused.

She sighs. "They said that you lost your memories, not that you were stupid." The boys from before snicker in amusement, coming even closer to form a kind of barrier.

A grin takes her face, but it's a little more sinister than before but it still has a kind of joy in it. One that makes me take another step back and run into one of the large guys that stand behind me.

"This might actually be fun!" She cheerfully says, and confusing me even more, turns on her heal and walks the way she came.

The big boys follow after her, the one behind bumping me in the shoulder and knocking me into the lockers as he does.

I wince in pain. What just happened?

All the students around me seem to kind of have a gleeful smile on their faces, some of them just looking at me sadly.

I don't understand.

…

I don't like school, I decide as I pick pieces of murdered broccoli and drowned macaroni from my hair. I hadn't taken more than ten steps through the cafeteria doors before someone tripped and spilt their entire lunch on me.

I wipe furiously at the juice stain all over the front of my shirt before finally giving up, giving a little moan/scream in frustration.

Today is just not going right and I already have a large bruise on my arm from getting bumped into the lockers or walls so many times. All I really want to do right now is sit down in a stall and cry, but the bell is about to ring. I had been in here for all of lunch period and I didn't even get to eat.

My stomach growls in complaint because that's two meals skipped in a row.

I sniff and wipe at the unshed tears before throwing on the light hoody that I had found stuffed in my locker.

The bell rings and I duck out of the bathroom, hoping that I don't get pushed again.

…

"Bella." My teacher calls towards the end of my last class. "Can you please come to the board and work this problem out?"

I glance up from my doodles in my note book, something I apparently did a lot from all the previous pages in there, and I take in all the eyes that had shifted to stare at me. My glance at Shauna is unwilling.

Ducking my head quickly, I stumble to my feet and jerkily lurch forward to start my way to the white board. When I get there, I look hesitantly at the math problem. It's thankfully something I know and could solve relatively easily.

"Ah, little Miss. Hollow Head isn't stupid after all." The blond in the front row remarks when I put the lid to the marker back on, and I duck my head in embarrassment.

"Shauna," My teacher chides. "That is completely unnecessary and if it happens again in my class, you will go to the principal's office."

Her white teeth glint as she grins, twirling a piece of her hair around a finger.

As I walk back to my seat, a foot suddenly appears in front of me, making me tumble to the floor. My hands slap the tile first, then my knees, jarring painfully into the hard floor.

A whimper escapes me despite my best efforts and I have to fight off tears as the class snickers. Shauna ducks her head down close to my ear and sneers.

"Freak." She hisses.

I push myself to my feet, hands stinging and knees groaning as I practically launch myself into my seat and cross my arms over the desk to burry my face in.

I fight hard not to make a sound or shake, giving no indication that tears are sliding down my cheeks.

I don't get it, what did I do? Did I do something bad to her before I lost my memories? But then why is everyone else acting that way too; why do they hate me?

I stay that way even after the bell rings, and only after I hear everyone scurry out the door do I peek my head up and wipe my tears.

The teacher's whose name I continually forget, gives me a sympathetic look as I stand, but says nothing as I walk out the door.

I'm not bothered again since everyone's main focus is getting out the school door to go home.

I stand lost in the swiftly emptying parking lot, unsure of what to do or where I go. I recognize none of the people getting into cars but that's only probably because no one in my grade can drive. None of the older kids have really caused me problems, at least no more than the rest of the sophomores and the continual stares that even the teachers give me.

Eventually, after the entire parking lot is deserted, I start walking in a random direction in search of a bus for transportation.

Renee never explained where they were, or which one to take. Hopefully I figure it out soon because I think that this is going to be a regular job of mine.

I really hope I don't mess up; I don't want my mom to hate me too.

A few more tears of frustration fall from my cheeks as my knees continue to throb and my hands continue to sting, and my feet start to ache from walking so long in no direction. For all I know, I could be walking straight into the dessert where no civilization is and the only living things around are the vultures to eat my dead and decaying body.

I trudge on in the one direction for what seems like hours, until I hear a car pulling up behind me. It's an old blue looking thing and I tilt my head curiously.

The door opens after a few seconds of me just standing there, and Mrs. Henderson steps out slightly, squinting into the sun at me.

"Isabella dear, where are you going?" She asks and I take a step closer to her.

"I don't know." I admit. "Do you know where the bus stop is? Renee never told me…"

An odd expression crossed her face, one that I didn't understand. Was that dislike? For what? For whom?

"That's five miles in the other direction honey." She walks over to the other side of the car, opening it wide. "Come now, I'll take you where you need to go."

Shifting my weight to the other foot and wincing at the dull throb, I duck my head. "I don't want to be a bother." I tell her. "I'm okay, really."

I flinch at her glare that I can feel burning into my head.

"You get your hiney over here right now, and you better set that little butt of yours in this here seat. I'm taking you and that's not a request."

"O-okay." Ducking my head further, I scramble to get into the old car with wide eyes.

She nods in satisfaction before rounding back around and setting herself behind the wheel.

"Now where were you going to take that bus to?" She asks kindly, voice much softer than before.

I shift, hugging my backpack closer to my chest. "The store. I'm supposed to buy groceries."

That odd look once again crosses her face as she pulls back onto the road, turning around and driving the direction I had just walked.

"And where is your mother?" Her voice sounds odd as she clenches her jaw.

"I don't know; she never said. She works right?" I finally turn to her, comfortable enough to look at her face as she keeps her eyes carefully trained on the road.

"Yes." She answers and we fall into silence. My eyes fall back to my hands where they clutch tighter at my rugged bag.

After a few more minutes, we come to a stop and I look out my window in surprise. There are an abundant amount of cars sitting in front of a variety of stores, including the one that I need. As I reach for the door handle though, a soft wrinkled hand stops me.

"If you ever need anything, you can come to me. You know where I am." She says sincerely, and I nod gratefully.

"Thank you." I say.

The next day during lunch, I find myself standing in her office with my eyes trained on the ground and a lunch bag in hand. My clothes are decorated in spilt food once again and I shift on my foot.

"Do you mind if I eat in here?" I whisper.

She purses her lips and merely nods tersely.

I slump to the ground by her desk to silently eat my bagged lunch.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, another update. Be patient with me guys. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Present, Future, But No Past

 **Chapter 5**

Bella's POV

"Bella!" Renee groans. I look up from my homework to see her at the kitchen sink, for what I don't know because I've never seen her cook or do dishes. The nob is turned, but no water gushes from the spout.

I tilt my head. Was something wrong with the pipes?

"Why didn't you remind me to pay the water bill?" She asks crossing her arms. "You always remind me or take care of it." She sniffs.

Oh. I'm supposed to do that too?

"I want my Bella." She cries, making me flinch. _Just tell me what to do and I'll try to do it_ , I silently urge her. _I don't want you to hate me too, but I think you were the first to start._

"I'm sorry." I croak for what seems like the thousandth time since waking up on the burning concrete of the road.

She sighs and drops her arms just staring at me with sad eyes.

"I just want my Bella back." She sniffs walking closer and wrapping her thin arms around me. I don't like her hugs. She's boney and uncomfortable and I want to wriggle away. But then she'll start to cry and call me 'not her Bella'.

"I want to visit Charlie." I say and she pulls back with a horrified face. "I want to see him in person, not just hear a voice over a phone."

"No." She says firmly. "You're not well, you shouldn't be traveling."

"If I see him, I might remember something, but if not, I want to get to know my father." I beg.

She sniffs and turns away. "Fine. You can go over winter break. But just so you know, you absolutely _hate_ Forks."

…

I absolutely _love_ Forks.

As soon as I stepped out of the airport in Seattle, the air was cooler than Phoenix and that already made this place a whole lot better.

A man with a wide smile waves at me from a cop car and I once again look down at the picture in my hand to make sure that this is my father, though to be honest, I had already imprinted his image in my mind on the way over here.

I walk closer to him with a hesitant smile.

He looks just like he does in the photo clutched in my hand except older with a few wrinkles creasing his forehead and a small amount of grey hair that have no doubt accumulated in just these past few months.

The same mustache that is in this fifteen year old picture still graces his lip now.

"Hey Bells, it's good to see you again."

"Hello Charlie." I reply stiffly as he wraps me in a hug.

It's an odd feeling, being wrapped up in a hug by a person you don't know, but understand is family. I guess like an aunt or uncle that you meet as a baby and just seeing them again. You don't remember them, but they do you so you let them hug you for a few awkward seconds.

He pulls away while clearing his throat with a small coloring to his cheeks.

"So, uh… I'll take your bags." He takes them from me gently before opening the passenger side door for me, and then rounding around to throw them in the back.

I settle into the musty smelling seat with a soft smile. Renee was right; he _is_ quite awkward in a conversation.

But that was just fine with me. If he's not talking, he's not pushing me to remember things that don't even give me a sense of déjà vu.

It's quite comfortable actually, a relief after all those weeks with Renee. I keep having weird dreams and I just want to be alone with my thoughts.

…..

It takes two hours to get to the house and when we get to Forks, clouds blanket the sky and a constant drizzle starts spattering the windshield.

I smile at the green passing by the glass, so full of colors that don't even exist in Phoenix.

He pulls his police cruiser into the driveway of a nice homey house. When I step out of the car, the air rushes into my nose making me grin widely.

Nature seems to have a whole different smell when it rains. I close my eyes and let the wet drops drip down my face as I open my mouth and breathe in the senses of forest, so different from the dust I usually inhale in Arizona.

I open my eyes to see Charlie holding my bags and looking at me. He gives me a shy smile before opening the door.

I instantly love it the second I walk through the threshold.

The smell is musky and there are a few clothes scattered around the living room that Charlie quickly snatches up with a blush.

The house is small, not like the open spaces one that Renee has, but I have a hard time imagining that I'd feel lonely here. It's perfect and I love it already. If only I can stay…

But Renee needs me and he probably wouldn't want to deal with a girl that only has three months worth of memories.

"So, um, your room is up here." He leads me past a cute kitchen and up a set of stairs.

There are three rooms up here; two bedrooms and a bathroom.

He leads me to the room to the left of the bathroom and stands at the door as I take everything in.

I finally turn to him and give him a genuine hug.

The room is simple; yellow lace curtains, purple cover over a queen sized bed with a dresser next to it, and a desk beside the closet.

"This place is perfect, thank you Charlie."

He smiles brightly and returns the hug when I wrap my arms around him for a few short seconds and I find myself enjoying his warmth.

He's nothing like Renee who hugs me so tight that I can hardly breathe, and she's thin and boney and she just doesn't fit against me. Charlie is soft and gentle.

I pull away blushing when I feel like it's been a little too long.

"So, um, I'll just leave you to get settled. When you come down, I'll take you out to the Diner."

"Thanks." I say again, very much liking that he doesn't seem to hover.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I know this chapter isn't very interesting but it will get there soon. I think the Cullens appear next? I'm not too sure; we'll see.**

 **~Silver**


	6. Chapter 6

Present, Future, But No Past

 **Chapter 6**

Bella's POV

The Diner is family owned and small. It was also crowded, so either the food here is amazing, or there aren't many places to go out to eat here.

It didn't really bother me too much because I very much enjoyed the food.

The only thing that I didn't like about the place is the fact that at least five people walked up to greet me like old friends, and I once again got the feeling of meeting the aunt I hadn't seen since I was two.

I ended up bumbling with a blush that it was good to see them again.

Of course Charlie gave me sympathetic looks as I stared down at my food in shame whenever it happened.

After the fifth person makes their departure, he finally makes a comment on as to why I'm here.

"You really can't remember anything?"

I look up at him with wide eyes as I try to gauge how I should take that question. Was it doubtful? Did he not believe that I really lost my memory, or is he asking if I remembered something since being here?

"Nothing about this place seems familiar." I tell him and wait for his condescending disbelief.

All I get is a slight nod as he goes back to his steak. He keeps sneaking glances at me until I finally sigh.

"Just ask me what you want to."

He shifts uncomfortably before setting his fork and knife on the table.

"I know that you have already had doctors examine you a bunch down in Phoenix but there is a doctor here, Carlisle Cullen, and I'll bet everything I own that he's ten times better than any doctor you have seen down there."

"No." I say stubbornly. "I'm tired of people poking and prodding me when no one can figure out why I lost everything, and I'm tired of people trying. It's been three months Charlie, and it's not coming back; I can feel it. And I _hate_ the hospital. Please don't make me go."

To my horror, I feel my eyes burn with the threat of tears.

"I-I'm sorry Bella. I thought you wanted to get your memories back and that was why you decided to come out here for two weeks." He looks so sad and guilty that I feel my own guilt crawl up my throat for causing him to look this way.

"I do want them back, but I came here to meet my father that I don't know." I reply. "Renee wouldn't have let me come if it weren't just for me to remember."

"Alright then." He stands and places a twenty on the table. "You ready to go?" He asks.

With a nod I jump up to follow after him, only to snag my foot on the edge of my chair.

I had also figured out early on that this body I woke up in, has absolutely no coordination.

Charlie chuckles as he catches me. We fall into silence as we get back into the cruiser on the way back to the house.

"Ah, I can't get the whole two weeks off work while you're here but I have tomorrow off. We could probably catch a movie in Port Angeles. Have dinner?"

He seems so nervous asking me, that I can't help but smile. "It sounds like you're asking your crush out on a date." I tease him, making him blush a healthy pink. "Sure Charlie, sounds fun."

He smiles easily now, and nods.

….

For the first time since I woke up, I didn't dream.

I closed my eyes when I laid down for bed and the next thing I know, I'm opening my eyes to a grey light shining through my window.

In my journal, it always talked about frightening dreams and nightmares that I always had, or ones that make completely no sense with random people just talking. I knew what it meant after a few dreams of tossing and turning in my sleep. I knew they weren't memories because Renee had no idea what I was talking about when I mentioned a drowning at the lake by my house.

Different images come every night. Except tonight.

I suck in my breath and breathe out a sigh.

Then I pull the covers back and make my way to the bathroom for a shower. I take my time running my fingers through my hair and scrubbing my body with a sponge.

By the time I get out, it had probably been thirty minutes and the mirror is covered in condensation.

The cool air hits me when I step out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel. I quickly change into comfortable jeans, a t-shirt, and a newly bought hoodie (just so I could wear it here).

Charlie was already waiting downstairs looking around the kitchen hopelessly.

I instantly come to the conclusion that he doesn't know how to cook so I send him to a chair with a smirk. I start making eggs, bacon, bisects and gravy.

He's going to be the only one with gravy though, because I like mine with jelly, which I quickly find in the fridge. We eat in silence before heading out to the car.

Not long after, we pull over to a gas station and he gets out, me following soon after.

"I'm going to get some snacks; do you want anything?"

"Naw, I'll just fill up the tank; you go ahead though."

"You sure?" He asks, hesitation in his eyes.

"Yup."

"Alright then, I'll be right back." And he strides into the store.

As I pull out the nozzle, the soft purr of an engine pulls up behind me but I pay no attention to it. It's not until I feel a tap on my shoulder that I whip around.

"Hello." The very beautiful blond man standing in front of me says. "I am Carlisle Cullen. You must be Chief Swan's daughter, Bella, correct?"

The man looks very familiar and I grasp at the small hope of a memory.

"Do I know you?" I gasp, to desperate to be much dazzled by his looks. "Do you know me from before?" The man's face twists in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

I step forward and grip his arm without thinking. It's solid and hard, like stone, but I don't notice.

"Did I know you?" Thoughts and hope swirl in my mind at the prospect of remembering. Are they really coming back? Can I be that girl from before, the one that knows all these 'family members'?

Clearly I was lying to myself when I said that I didn't care if they came back. I want to remember and have a mom that loves me again, because clearly Renee _really_ loved her daughter.

A hand on my shoulder snaps me out of my desperation and I take a startled step back from my behavior.

I do not know this man; he is a stranger to me so I cannot be so insolent to him.

"I'm sorry." I apologize. "That was rude of me." I search back all through the few words he had said to me before I went all crazy on him. " You know my dad?" I ask trying to erase that unsettled expression on his face.

I look up into my father's concerned eyes as he looks down at me and back up to Carlisle.

"I'm a doctor at the hospital here and I see Charlie around." He answers and I'm relieved that his face smooths over.

"I mentioned him earlier, Bella; maybe that's why you thought you knew him from before." Charlie says softly and shoots a look at the doctor before lowering his voice even more so the man across from us couldn't hear.

"I know how much you don't want to, but he might be able to help."

"Charlie-" I immediately start to argue, but he cuts me off.

"You can't remember your past Bella, and no one can figure out why. What can it hurt?"

I see surprise flicker across the doctor's face, as if he heard my father's words- but that isn't possible. My father's voice it too low for anyone to hear.

I sigh. "I'll think about it." I tell him. He smiles and shakes Dr. Cullen's hand.

"It's good seeing you Carlisle, say hello to Esme and the kids for me too."

"Of course Charlie." His answering smile could have blinded me and it's then that I notice his eyes.

A shock goes through me at the familiar golden looking back at me curiously.

I feel my heart speed up as I finally understand where I have seen this man before. He glances at my chest as if hearing the change.

"Are they all real?" My words escape me silently and breathlessly. I break eye contact as I turn back to the cruiser. "It was nice meeting you Dr. Cullen."

And I open the door to get in. Charlie and the doctor talk for another minute before get gets into the passenger side.

I make a deal with myself as Charlie pulls out of the gas station: If he doesn't bring up going to see Carlisle all day, I will agree to go at dinner. I don't know which one I'm rooting for.

And like I knew he would, he doesn't push me to make a decision so, owning up to my silent deal, I sigh as we are just finishing up the last of the pizza.

"I'll go." I tell him and he smiles. "But it's not going to do any good."

"That's alright Bells, I just feel like I have to try something."

"I know." I smile softly. I have been with him for a day and already I feel closer to him than Renee. He gives me a choice.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**

 **~Silver~**


	7. Chapter 7

Present, Future, But Not Past

 **Chapter 7**

Bella's POV

I shift nervously as we wait for Carlisle to come get us in the waiting room. Apparently it's uncommon to make appointments with an emergency ward doctor.

How special I must feel right now.

Carlisle made it so it's at the end of his shift and other doctors are around for the serious injuries coming in, so I have him all to myself. Joy.

A woman calls my name and leads both Charlie and I down a long hall to an office.

She gives a short knock before pushing the door open and signaling us to step inside.

It's a fairly big office, larger than my room, and I see Carlisle talking with another extremely pale and beautiful person.

This woman has caramel colored hair framing a heart shaped face. She also has those odd golden eyes. My heart beats faster as they turn their attention to me.

Charlie greets them with a warm smile and shakes both hands offered to him.

"Bella," Carlisle says, "this is my wife Esme."

"Hello." I feel my cheeks flush at the attention. Will she know what happened to me too? By the time I leave this place, will this whole town know that Chief Swan's daughter is a freak?

I don't want them to; I rather like this place…

As if sensing my discomfort, Carlisle clears his throat and addresses the two adults in the room.

"I would like to be alone with Bella for this so would you two please exit the room? I'm sure they have the cafeteria still open, Charlie, why don't you get something to eat?"

"Ah…" He turns to me for direction, and when I give him a slight nod, he excuses himself from the room.

"I'll just be waiting outside then; it was very nice to meet you Bella."

"You too." I mumble as the door clicks shut.

"Why don't you have a seat? I'll just be doing the normal check up right now and then I'd like to ask you some questions?"

I nod numbly before going to sit on the examining table.

He does the normal stuff- eyes, ears and such. When he goes to listen to my heartbeat, he smiles sadly.

"You don't have to be scared Bella, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not scared." I tell him truthfully. "Well, I'm not too thrilled with hospitals, but that has nothing to do with you. It's just…" I hesitate, not sure if I should go on. He nods encouragingly and I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "It's your eyes."

He raises an eyebrow in question and I hurry to explain. "I've seen them before." At my words, his whole body goes ridged and I instantly regret voicing the truth.

"Well, perhaps you have seen one of my sons or daughters around."

"Yeah," I easily agree. "Could be."

"Your father told me what happened with the crash and all; when you woke up, what was going on?"

"I couldn't focus very well," I answer. "My head hurt and there was this annoying woman hovering over me repeatedly saying my name."

I smile slightly. "Turns out that it was my mother. There was a medic next to her and he started asking me questions that I didn't, couldn't, remember the answer to. The only thing that I knew was that my name was Bella."

"And after that?" he questions.

"After that is kind of a blur. Everything was so confusing and they kept asking me all these questions. I know that they took me to the hospital." A shiver races down my spine. "I think that even before I lost my memory, I hated that place. The smell hurts my nose and the sent of blood in the emergency room is really strong. It made me nauseous."

I don't miss the surprise flicker over his face; the other doctors already told me that humans can't smell blood, but I could. Like cooper and metal and if thick could be a smell, it was that too.

He doesn't say anything to correct me though so I brush it off.

"It says here that they released you two weeks after the accident. Why did they keep you so long?"

"Renee…" I pause to correct myself; whenever I accidentally call the woman by her name, she would burst into tears. "My mom,… she made them take more tests."

I look down at my feet, not able to take his strange blazing eyes boring into mine.

"She wants her daughter back, but I can't give it to her. I try. I try to do what She did, but everything I do seems to be wrong because I didn't do it the same way."

As my voice steadily gets higher, hysteria seeps into my chest and echoes through my vocals.

"How can I be Her when I don't know who She _is_?!"

His cold hand on my shoulder stops me short from the rest of my rant and instead, I just slump back.

"That's because you are not her. We are who we are by our past and you don't have that."

I take in a deep breath and with that air, comes the sent of old paper and ink. Somehow a comforting smell that reminds me of the library back in Phoenix that I had visited a half dozen times since I was released from the hospital.

"Then who am I?" I ask, looking up into his eyes for answers.

"That's what you have to find out now until you, if ever, get your memories back. The present is constantly becoming the past as soon as it happens. Make a new past."

"You say that like it's easy."

"Isn't it?"

I watch as my feet swing back and forth, banging slightly on the gurney-like table with a steady thump, thump.

It's a nice steady beat that makes a comfortable lull in my head.

"My mom is going to make me try some medication when I get back."

"Is that what you want?" In the back of my mind the upset tone of his voice registers, but the thump, thump, thump, carries most of my attention.

"No. I just want her to still love me as much as she loved Her. I don't know her, and I don't know how you can love a stranger, but she's my mother… and she looks at me like I killed her daughter…"

I sniffle slightly, but other than that, I win the fight of keeping my tears from falling.

A strange rumbling sound pulls my attention to the door but it quickly stops a moment later. Carlisle, I notice, all but glances at it before his full attention is back on me.

"Bella…" he says carefully, "you know this isn't your fault, right?"

"It might be." I shrug. "They say that I'm blocking it, and if I would just open my mind, it would all come back. Other doctors think that I'm faking."

He sighs and opens his mouth to respond, maybe argue from the look on his face, but the door swings open with a quiet click.

Esme's smile is strained as she pokes her head in. A shudder goes through me when I see that her eyes, a once liquid gold, are now black like coal, or charcoal.

Charlie appears behind her and steps inside.

"Charlie's back." She says with that strange bell-like voice. "And Carlisle, didn't you promise the kids to be home for dinner? Well, we're running late."

"Yes, of course." He replies smoothly and turns to Charlie, shaking his hand politely. "As always, it's an honor Chief Swan. Your daughter will or won't get her memories back in her own time. The brain is a tricky thing and is best left to work itself out."

There is no mistaking the look he shoots me but I keep my concentration on my swinging legs.

Thump, thump, thump.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen; I just had to try something. Let's get you home Bella."

Hm. Home. Is that really what that house is? It does feel more that way here, than back in Arizona. But I'll be leaving soon and this will be just a memory. Funny. Memory. Ha.

"Bella?"

My eyes snap back to my father.

"Hm?"

His eyes dart to the door and back and I blush as I finally understand.

"Oh, right." I hop from the table but stumble slightly, Carlisle catching me with chilling hands. His brows are furrowed as he looks down at me.

"Do you zone out like that often?"

I duck my head in embarrassment, letting my hair fall in front of my face.

"Not normally, no." He nods and glances at Charlie before reluctantly releasing me from where he had steadied me.

My dad thanks him once again before guiding me out of the room with a hand on the small of my back.

"So what do you think of him?" He asks once we're far enough away.

"I like him." I say honestly. "He's the first doctor that hasn't tried to stab me with needles as soon as I walk through the door."

I hear chuckles come from the room behind us and smile, imagining the couple joking around together.

"He's not scary like all the others, or smells like bleach."

Charlie chuckles. "Oh yeah? Well, what does he smell like?"

"Like a library; old, but not wrinkly old- more of ancient."

"What did you do, Bells, sniff him?"

I blush again and shrug.

* * *

 **A/N: Review!**

 **~Silver~**


	8. Chapter 8

Present, Future, But No Past

 **Chapter 8**

Alice's POV

I look up from my book eagerly when Carlisle finally arrives. It's so frustrating that I can't see her- that I have to wait for my fatherly figure to tell me what happened in order to find out.

I hate not knowing, and she is a big mystery.

I was intrigued when I first had a fuzzy vision of a new girl- that I can't even see- impacting my family's lives, but when Carlisle came home the other day telling us that she doesn't remember any of her past, I think I became obsessive.

A snort comes from the left of me and I send my irritating brother a glare.

"Obsessive is laying it on a little thin don't you think?"

"Shut up Edward," I hiss at the mind reader.

Carlisle steps into the room with Esme at his side; it is no fair that he let her tag along and not me.

She has a sad, weary expression on her face that I'm assuming has something to do with Bella.

"She is quite intriguing." Carlisle murmurs, though at that, the front room is flooded with curious vampires.

"So is she faking?" Emmett asks happily. "Or do I get a new BFF?"

"Oh, I'm certain that she is not faking."

"The poor child." Esme whispers.

Ever the good mate, Carlisle rests his hand comfortingly of her shoulder as he continues to address the rest of us.

"What worries me is that she seems to have a child-like nativity."

"So….that means what?" Emmett asks scratching the back of his neck in a confused fashion.

Edward is the one to speak up this time. "It means that she doesn't really know that there is bad in the world because she hasn't experienced any of it and she would trust almost anyone too easily."

At Emmett's blank look, he sighs.

"It's like an eight-year-old mind set in a fifteen-year-old's body. Except she is mentally smarter and can figure things out that a kid wouldn't be able to."

"Her mind is as innocent as a child so someone can take great advantage of her easy trust." Rosalie murmurs distractedly as she stares blankly out the windowed wall of the house.

There is a silent passing of sad looks as she stares, none of us bringing up the hidden meaning behind Rose's words.

After a few uncomfortably moments, Edward shifts. "Well, I don't like that Alice can't see her; maybe we should leave…"

A frown pulls at my lips. "Even if I can't see her, I can still _feel_. This is where we are supposed to be. We need to stay."

"You're making a big mistake, why can't you see that?" he hisses, before turning and storming out the front door.

I glower after him. He is such a child. His response to everything unknown is either run, or kill it. And I wont let him do either.

"I'm going to go hunt." I say, sprinting out the door.

The woods swirl by as I speed through them, then they screech to a stop as I do.

I step out of the trees at a normal human pace and make my way to a large tree in the front on a house.

I pull myself up expertly and soon hover outside of Bella's window.

I reach for the ledge when a familiar scent makes my nostrils flare.

I throw the window open and lunge inside, immediately going the human girl's side.

My shoulders relax when I see that his smell is not inside the room.

Even so, I reach out to touch Bella's face and listen to her heartbeat.

I know it's stalkerish of me, but I can help it.

I want to see this girl who's lost her whole life. Who woke up in a strange place knowing nothing but her name.

I so wish I could see her face right now; see what she looks like.

I trail my hand down her cheek and she shivers.

I start to pull away slowly when she reaches out and grabs my arm, hugging it to her chest.

I freeze, my eyes wide and wait for the scream that would accompany her awakening. But she only sighs and snuggles against my cold marble skin.

How odd. Even asleep, humans should instinctually shy away from vampires, but this one that caught my interest, pulls one closer? _Hugs_ one?

I can feel my face melt into a soft smile as I position myself on the bed to stroke her hair.

She then makes me stiffen even more when she turns over and wraps her fingers tightly in my shirt, as if to hold me there.

If I wanted to, I could easily break her grip, but she would most likely wake up.

I stop breathing as her sweet human scent, somehow even more tempting than others, wraps around me. I feel her soft breath fanning across my collar bone as she presses her nose into my neck, sucking in deeply before puffing across my marble skin.

To willingly be this close to a vampire, even unconsciously, is almost impossible for humans. Her instincts to run should be so sting right now that she should be waking up screaming.

But she just moves even closer, pressing her soft warm body into my hard one, and tangling her legs with mine.

I don't know what else to do other than just sit there and try not to breath in her enticing scent.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that this one is incredibly short but this is when I have. Please review.**

 **~Silver~**


	9. Chapter 9

Present, Future, But No Past

 **Chapter 9**

Bella's POV

I had a dream that night. One THOSE dreams. The ones that feel all too real.

It started off back at that old house, and I saw Carlisle and Esme pacing almost too fast to be human, along with three others huddled close together and talking too low for me to hear. Carlisle opens his mouth to say something, and I lean forward slightly only to feel that tightening in my chest and I'm moving without moving, fast through a forest before I come to stop at the first familiar place I have seen in these dreams.

My room is dark and I feel a cool breeze blowing in from my open window.

But I specifically remember it being closed when I crawled into bed that night.

My head turns, curious to see if I'm looking at ME in this dream, because surely that would be quite strange.

But there are two people lying in my bed- one I can easily tell is myself.

The other is small, too small to even ponder it to be Charlie.

I take a step closer, feeling the rug under my bare foot, but making no noise.

The figure I see is female, though her hair is short and spiky.

I see myself curled around her and her arms are hesitantly placed around my waist as she lightly brushes my hair with her fingers.

Seeing her do this, I suddenly feel something, like fingers, running through my hair and nails scraping along my scalp.

And it feels SO good that I moan slightly, and it's reflected in the me that pushes tighter into the strange girl.

Her hand, along with her whole body, freezes.

Both mes sigh in almost disappointment, and I then realize that the me standing here is becoming a little too real. I take another step forward and my eyes go wide as the wood creaks under my weight.

The girl's head whips around to face me, searching the spot I'm supposed to be, and I notice those damn GOLDEN eyes.

It's then that I see the obviously pale skin that is almost luminescent in the dark.

She turns back to the sleeping me and brushes her fingers down my cheek, and I feel the cold caress on my own.

I feel my chest tighten, and then I'm being dragged forward and slammed into my body.

I jolt awake, sitting up fast in the bed to look wildly around the room.

No pale people look back at me, and even the window looks untouched, _closed_ , but my body feels strangely hot as if craving a cold touch.

I sigh and flop back against the pillows, wondering if that dream, or out of body experience, or _whatever_ , was even real?

I decide not to go into town today and just hang around the house.

The day is very uneventful and before I know it, I am cooking dinner for Charlie.

Soon I'm ready for bed and staring blankly at the window unsure of what to do.

My dream was just that: a dream. Right?

But then why do I get that sneaking suspicion that someone was with me last night?

Even if someone _was_ in my room, shouldn't I be sprinting to that window and flipping the lock instead of throwing it open right now?

I let out a sigh as I step away from the open window, questioning my own sanity.

"I am such an idiot," I mumble, flopping back onto my bed and curling up into a ball. "A twisted an demented psychopath that would willingly let some stalker into her room as she sleeps, whom I shall add, is not even sure exists because she saw it in a weird ass dream. Great," I sigh. "Now said crazy person is talking to herself... I am such a freak."

I press the heels of my hands hard into my eye sockets before tears can even threaten to fall.

Not only am I living with strangers, however nice Charlie may be, but now I'm having creepy dreams where the people in it turn out to be real. At least some of them.

I don't dream that night or for the next two nights, all of which I had thrown open my window before crawling into bed.

"Hey, can you take me into town today?" I ask Charlie on the third morning of nothingness.

"Sure, where do you want me to drop you off at?" He replies easily over a cup of coffee.

"The grocery store? We're running low on supplies and I want to make dinner tonight."

He pauses and sets both his mug and newspaper down. "You don't have to do that, Bells, I can always go to the store after work."

"Naw, it's fine Charlie; I'm supposed to doing the shopping."

An odd look twists his face, almost angry, and he picks up his coffee to finish the last dregs.

"Sure, but from now on, I'm going to be the one doing it." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wad of cash, holding it out to me.

I open my mouth to refuse it, but something in his eyes makes my mouth click shut and take the offered gift.

"Thanks, Charlie." My thankful smile is genuine and he accepts it easily with his own answering one.

"No problem. Maybe I can stop by during my lunch break and we can have something to eat at the Diner."

"Yeah, sure, I'd like that."

"Alright, well let's get going then."

I take his empty cup and rinse it before settling it at the bottom of the sink.

He drops me off outside the store and I wave to him as he pulls away.

I sigh and make my way into the warm store and through the isles with a hand basket thinking about what should I make for dinner. Simple spaghetti would work and it would be enough to last for a few days, I muse.

Turning away from the canned food shelves, I run into what seems like a brick wall.

My basket spills from my hand when my arms sprawl out to catch myself, giving a little gasp of surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The first thing I notice is the tinkling voice. The second is when I look up and am met with those familiar topaz eyes.

I gasp again and quickly look down away from the pretty face.

"S-sorry." I mumble quietly as I start to gather my fallen cooking items.

From the corner of my eye, I see the girl crouch as well to help gather things and swiftly put them into my basket.

I look up to voice my thanks only for my eyes to widen in recognition.

The small frame and spiky hair is all too familiar, even if I've only seen it once in the dark.

My cheeks color as I notice her staring at me with just as much curiosity.

"You're Bella right? Carlisle mentioned that the chief's daughter has come for a visit. I'm Alice, it's nice to meet you."

"Carlisle's daughter," I say nodding as I take her offered hand to help me up.

Her icy skin sends a shiver up my arm and down my spine.

Her head tilts to the side. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"The eyes," I say simple gesturing to them.

She smiles slightly.

"Not many people notice our eyes," she says.

"I don't know how they can't; I've never seen this kind on anybody before. They really are beautiful." I immediately blush at the last comment, not meaning to have voiced that thought.

I quickly look away and start looking for the other things that I'll need, but being quite distracted by the girl following curiously beside me.

"I think you're the first to say that."

I shrug as I pause to look over some spices that I know for certain that Charlie doesn't have.

"You don't talk much do you?" She asks almost amused, and for some reason, I blush again.

"It's because I don't know what to say. I have found that I don't socialize very well."

"I'll have to introduce you to my brother, I'm sure he can loosen you up."

I hum as I throw some noodles into my basket before turning around to find her smiling at me, and I hesitate.

"What?" I ask a little self-conscious.

"Nothing. You're just kind of cute, ya know?"

My cheeks almost hurt with the burn that scorches them.

"W-what?"

Her laugh is like bells, and I'm momentarily stunned. She ignores my embarrassment and links her arm with mine, dragging me to the spaghetti sauce section and picking out a Raggo to put with my other stash.

She then starts pushing me to the checkout line.

Throughout all this, I'm distracted by her oddly cold arm linked with mine, but the cold isn't as uncomfortable as I would have thought. It's actually comforting.

I numbly pay for my items, and soon she's waving bye to me with a grin.

"Bye Bella, it was nice to meet you!"

She calls as she dances the out the door. Only later do I realize that she didn't buy a single thing.

* * *

 **A/N: And, that's the last prewritten chapter that I have from years ago. From here on out, it will be my recent writing.**

 **Review!**

 **~Silver~**


End file.
